justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Solís Hoy
Solís Hoy is a radio station in Just Cause 4. Description This is the only constant talk show. Their only show is the "Diago and Santiago Show", where the two hosts discuss politics, history, random rumors and interview local celebrities. The show supports the government and does not directly question them, but it's obvious that Diago is a true-believer of the official history of Solís while Santiago is the one who questions everything. One of their show segments discusses different things at different times in the storyline. Diago and Santiago Show segments This has been compiled as a retelling by stopping and continuing the game while the show is on. *Diago has an advanced copy of the autobiography of Oscar Espinosa, called "I am the son of my father". They discuss the book and reveal that his father Leon Espinosa died in a plane crash 20 years ago. This is when Oscar took over all the companies and became the head of state. The crash had apparently been caused by a tornado and this is what motivated Oscar to start the Illapa Project which is meant to end all storms. He also turned the Black Hand from "a bunch of local badasses" into who they are now. *A Black Hand recruitment advertisement explains that they protect the sovereignty and freedom of nations and punish those who threaten it. They apparently also stand for family, discipline, order and service. *Santiago mentions the Army of Chaos and that people are joining it because they are discontent with the current regime. Diago disagrees and believes that the economy has improved under Oscars rule and that the people can buy anything they want for their basic needs and even TVs and phones, in exchange for "an honest days work". Santiago believes that better things are only available for the more privileged, like them and mentions that he actually gets payed more than Diago. This subject gives them lots of callers. **A woman calls the show and explains that Santiago must not like Solís much to have that view. She does not mind at all that she needs to work 70 hours per week to be able to afford her living, because she gets to live in the best country in the world. She also believes that anyone who takes on the Black Hand are dumb. **The next caller is a man who questions the integrity of the show, because the show is owned by the government. His call is cut off. *Santiago invited Diago to talk about his favorite TV show, which he apparently can't shut up about when they're off the air. Diago explains that it's a historical show set about 500 years ago and the main character is Diego Espinosa de Malaga, an ancestor of Oscar Espinosa. Diego Espinosa was the first European man to set foot on Solís and he is portrayed as having been the handsomest man Diago has ever seen. He is excited to explain that Diego Espinosa was a skilled marksman and fighter. During the first season of the show the Espinosas show the Qacha tribe that they are people who they should want to be friends with. They become allies of the Qacha and start a civil war against a rival tribe, the Ipa (or Aipa?). The war was fought against their evil king Otorongo. Diago doesn't want to spoil more of the show and he's amazed that Santiago hasn't seen any of it. Santiago says that he's more into reading. Santiago then says that they have the actor who plays his hero on the phone for an interview. The actors name is Jacobo Rojas (spelling?). Diago is very excited to ask about the next season. He mentions that during the previous season the Espinosas had already united the Qacha and Ipa tribes and eliminated all their threats. Even the warlord, Otorongo had been killed. The actor explains that the tribes are still not a part of the colony and that there are dangerous factions with in the tribes who do not appreciate the benevolence of Diegos rule. Diago asks if the actor does his own stunts, because the action is intense when he's for example crushing indigenous uprisings. The actor says that he does most of his own stunts. Diago also asks if the actor has met Oscar for research. The actor has not, mentioning that Mr. Espinosa is a very busy man and irrelevant to the show. Diago still wants the actor to ask Oscar about Project Illapa, because Santiago talks about it at times. The actor refuses. Diago then asks if the actor was really naked in all the intimate scenes with the several women and if he was ever intimate with them off screen. The actor gets nervous and says that he's being instructed to end the interview. Santiago then criticizes Diago for a really unprofessional interview. Diago explains that he got nervous. *Commercial for some diner that serves traditional Solíno food and is a little noisy. *They discuss local rumors. This segment is updated with recent news as the game progresses. **Esteban from Quya writes in an e-mail that a helicopter crashed in the rainforest near there. He went snooping around and found that the helicopter has no Black Hand markings and that the Black Hand were investigating the site. Esteban was then told to leave the site, which he did. **Someone (name needed) on a phone has a story for them. He's been at Mina Venaval and notes how they had some tornadoes there. Now they have wind cannons to protect the area, but he finds it very strange how the construction of the cannons began before the tornado. **Traffic around the hotels downtown is messed up this week, because General Fernado Torres is visiting Solís. He is the ruler of an unnamed nearby South American country. They also mention that he is a very good customer of Grupo Próspero. Santiago mentions that the general has human rights violations in his nation and question if it's morally justified of Solís to sell him weapons. Diago believes that it's OK, because he provides jobs in Solís. **The next rumor is that there is an American film crew in the nation and they do amazing stunts. The film crew does not have a permit from the Solíno Film Association, so they fear that the film crew could get arrested, but agree that it will likely be a great movie. **Diago scolds Santiago about the next story that their show is about true rumors, not wild conspiracy theories, but Santiago still tells it. Apparently someone who's name Santiago won't reveal has sent an e-mail about how he noticed the Black Hand behind an apartment door one night and the next day that neighbor was missing. Diago dismisses that as the person just being at work, but Santiago insists that it took place a week ago. And that this is not the first time they've heard of this type of disappearances. Diago insists that the listeners are just pranking Santiago for being gullible, but Santiago segways into the next story that this one reminded him of: **La Mazmorra. According to Diago, this is a ghost story that parents tell their teenage kids to make them get back home at a reasonable time and that there is no secret place to which the boogie man would take people. The story refers to the La Mazmorra prison, featured in the mission Mazmorra Rescue. **They mention it when the Puerto Málaga ship factory is taken over by the Army of Chaos and speculate that that must be a big blow to the Black Hand. **They mention it when Zona Dos is discovered (after the mission Operation Thunderbarge). Santiago mentions that it's a big weather research base and says that Oscar seems to have kept Project Illapa hidden for longer than he has previously said. He also finds it odd and strange how that area was previously always covered by a storm. Diago dismisses that by saying that it's a rainforest, so it's normal for it to rain there. **After the mission Operation Windwalker they talk about the large tornado that hit Nueva Voz and say that according to the Solíno Weather Service, the winds were up to 480 km/h (wind is normally measured in m/s, so 133 m/s). They report that the only building destroyed was the Torre Espinosa, which was constructed after the previous tornado hit the city. The tower had been built with a dedication to those who died in the previous tornado 10 years ago. They disagree on who arranged the city to be evacuated. Diago says that it was thee Black Hand with their years of weather monitoring experience, but Santiago has heard that it was the Army of Chaos, who were definitely not wearing black. **General Fernando Torres has left Solís, so traffic around the hotels is all clear again. **After the mission Operation Sandstinger, they have a story from the desert. Someone called Huyeta (spelling?) reports that they've had a lot of sandstorms during the last few years, but the storms have nearly completely cleared away over the last few days. Also, the train from Estación Perdida was seen running for the first time in years. Santiago continues to tell that there have been some interesting reports about the Army of Chaos activities in the desert, but Diago interrupts him to scold him about telling rumors and mentions that Santiagos old friends have been sending them some nasty e-mails about that already. He also scolds Santiago that it's not like the Army of Chaos would have fixed the weather. Santiago ignores him and explains that the Army of Chaos have been fighting the Black Hand everywhere, Gran Central, Prospero Torretas, "all over the place". He suggests that the Black Hand should spend less time e-mailing them and... He's interrupted by Diago who's confident that thew Black Hand will win in the end. **When Rico spawns right after the mission Operation Illapa, there's a radio near him with this radio station playing at the start of this segment. Santiago is happy to report that Oscar Espinosa has been killed. Diago is disappointed and quiet most of the time. Santiago tells him that while he is a professional broadcaster, Diago is only a disappointed man-child who's pouting because he was backing the wrong side for all these years. Santiago continues to report that sources differ on the details of the event, but Oscars plane went down during a storm and there are no survivors. The future of all the Espinosa holdings (the major companies) is uncertain. Diago asks him why they are even reporting then and Santiago explains that it's their duty as broadcasters and because he was starting to feel guilty, because automated deposits of money continued at his bank account, which made him guilty. He continues to report that many of the Black Hand have defected and joined the Army of Chaos, but some factions within the Black Hand refuse to surrender despite the news. He urges them to lay down their arms so the people of Solís could focus on rebuilding. Diago mentions that it's so they could all be traitors together. Santiago continues to report that the de facto leader of the rebellion is Rico Rodriguez who according to international news, is a former operative from an American intelligence agency known as The Agency. He would like to know more about Rico and wonders if it's good that Rico prefers change through violence. He also wonders if they just replaced one "strong man" for another. Diago then interrupts him to say that Santiago has been complaining about the government for years, so he should be doing backflips out of happiness now, instead of complaining again. Diago says that many of the factories where the lower classes had been oppressed have been taken over by the Army of Chaos and to give the "new guy" a chance instead of complaining. He continues to explain that Santiago should just enjoy the ride and that this time when things start going wrong, he'll be right by Santiagos side to complain and point out the problems. Santiago agrees and mentions that as long as someone continues to pay them. They then wonder what to do next and say that normally they'd play a pre-recorded interview, but those haven't aged well (in light of the recent news), so they need to play music, or something. Diago then asks Raffael to cut to commercial. *There's a commercial for Prisa Automóvil. *There's a commercial for Grupo Próspero. *They mention that they have many sponsors, among them Prisa Auto, Espinosa Telecom and Grupo Próspero. Santiago did some research on the Grupo Prospero. Diago immediately interrupts him to scold him about having already cost the show some lucrative sponsors in the past. Santiago continues to explain that Grupo Prospero is the main weapon and vehicle manufacturer for the Black Hand and that they produce some of the finest in the world. His complaint is that it's illogical that the company would advertise itself on the radio, because the listeners are unlikely to need attack helicopters, or turrets. He continues to complain that they sell weapons to anyone and that this is bad, because some of the buyers are "interesting characters". Diago interrupts him again to scold at him, because he could get someone on the show fired. Someone with a less important job, like Raffael. *Grupo Próspero advertisement. It explains that the company provides all the tanks and planes. The company is over 50 years old and contribute to Solíno economy. They provide thousands of jobs and proudly support the Black Hand. *Santiago is a former Black Hand member who served a tour and then got assigned to Solís. They discuss that Solís was always the quiet place to serve until now. Diago is disappointed to hear that Santiago never got to call out interesting stuff like "I'm going to hang you up by your guts!" and that he never served in any of the major theaters in South America, South-east Asia, or Africa, where the Black Hand has helped countless people to rebuild things after disasters. Santiago complains that back when he served, the Black Hand did not wear masks when they served in Solís. This is a new development which he finds a little disturbing. He was proud that the people knew who he was and knew that he was there to protect them. Diago disagrees and calls that kind of thinking treacherous, because you don't need to worry about the Black Hand if you're a law abiding citizen. The discussion ends with more yelling about civil rights vs. security. They go to commercial. *Wine commercial. *Commercial for some soap opera. Glitch or purposeful loop after Operation Illapa After Operation Illapa every time the player turns on this radio station, it always starts playing from the start of the last rumors and news segment. It could mean that the game developers wanted every player to hear that important news, or that in universe the station went out of business and left that last news story playing on a loop. Trivia *Lanza mentions during the mission Operation Sandstinger that Rico has grown up to become a "strong man". Santiago then wonders after Operation Illapa if they have "replaced one strong man with another", referencing how Oscar was replaced by Rico, as the ruler of Solís. *While listening to the radio, we learn that Diago and Santiago have plenty of problems with eachother. Category:Content Category:Media